


Sleepy Head

by riotkun



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: It's just Dara complimenting Noam while he's asleep, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Some discussions of trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotkun/pseuds/riotkun
Summary: After a night of adventure Dara admires Noam's beauty.
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, um, this is my first fic ever so please be considerate with me! it's probably not the longest or the best but i just had an idea and had to roll with it.

It’s 5:30 a.m.

Dara’s eyes fluttered open and let the morning sun glitter in his irises. He felt fine for someone who partied like it was the end of the world. It was comforting to see he had made it to his studio apartment safely. It was in good shape, only a couple of stray socks were on the floor and the kitchen seemed clean enough to cook in, strange since Noam was cooking his famous empanadas that splattered everywhere yesterday, even hitting Bethany’s eye once. Then it hit him.

Where’s Noam?

The dread of losing Álvaro started to sink inside his lungs and made his gaze fly around the room looking for him. He only had to turn around to see that his boyfriend was in his bed, sleeping away the dawn. Dara’s breathing stabilized and eyes went straight to Noam, where he could only admire how grateful he was.

The comforter covered him until his shoulders, where little marks were left all over his collarbone and neck. His face seemed so happy, he was probably having a good dream of sorts. Those eyes that were often filled with determination and energy were now closed and gentle, grey-ish brown lashes shading his face slightly. They were long and had a slight curl at the ends, they were soft too. Dara would know, they always brushed his cheeks when Noam would put his face next to his like a human cat. No one else knew besides his exes and maybe Ames, and he liked it that way. They were his little secret.

Looking down he saw his slightly flushed cheeks, probably from all the drinking last night. They seemed to be sculpted by some higher power, carved to be the perfect mix of cheekbone and chub. His lips were now Dara’s attention, oh how he loved Noam’s lips. They were slightly chapped as usual, but a bit more soft. Those were the lips of someone who was there for him, of someone who loved him and wanted him to feel safe and pleasured and cherished. They spoke truths and spoke lies, but they also spoke love and happiness, they spoke pleasure and gratitude, they spoke comfort and calm. He wanted to taste them again and again and again, to hear them spout sweet nothings into his ear.

“God, Álvaro, you’re near perfect. Just look at you, you’re so beautiful,” Dara whispered as he quietly shuffled his body towards Noam, wanting to rest in the crook of his neck. “You don’t even have to be awake to be so pretty, I wonder how your parents reacted when they saw how beautiful you were growing up to be.”

Dara put his head near Noam’s left shoulder and slung the boy’s arm across his shoulders, making it feel as if he was getting hugged. He loved how safe Noam’s arms made him feel, they were slightly toned and definitely tanned by the sun. Not too much that it would seem painful, but that he was a hard worker who loved to help people see the light of justice, even if it burned him in the process. That’s why he loved him so much, that he was so sweet and caring to others less fortunate and would do whatever it takes to make people feel safe.

“I love you, Noam,” Dara said, slightly higher than before, “I love you so much you wouldn’t even know. You wouldn’t even know how much I love your voice, your face, your body, your soul. I love you, Noam Álvaro. I love you so fucking much.”

Noam started to wake up and realize that his boyfriend was snuggled up next to him. His smile started to appear as he reopened his eyes. He pulled Dara closer, making him feel so happy and cared for. This is what Dara lived for. This is what Dara suffered with Lehrer for. To feel good with someone who cared for him and caused the pain of the past to leave for a little while longer. All that Lehrer had done had started to wash away for a little bit. Noam put his face atop of Dara’s hair and had his hands linger inside the curls, playing with them.

“G’morning, mi corazon.”

“Good morning, Noam,” Dara said with a slight smile on his face, “Did you sleep well?”

Noam started to kiss Dara lightly all over his freckles, making Dara laugh sweetly. “I think I did and hopefully you did too. Were you saying something to me before I woke up? I thought I heard you.”

Dara couldn’t muster the confidence to say everything he said earlier, so he only replied with a simple summary.

“All I said was I love you, Noam.”

Noam’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of scarlet and started to get out of bed, grabbing his boyfriend and carrying him bridal-style towards their kitchen, merely feet away. Noam had sweatpants on while Dara only had a large shirt from Noam covering himself and his underwear.

“Where are we going, sleepyhead,” Dara said playfully, a small bite on his lip to fluster Noam, but it didn’t work. Too early he guessed.

“I’m taking you to help cook breakfast, tesoro. To cook up something nice.”

“Oh really,” Dara smirked as Noam placed him on the kitchen top, kissing his cheek. Noam got out the leftover ingredients for empanadas and started to work, mesmerizing his boyfriend. No one was better for Dara Shirazi than Noam Álvaro. His sleepyheaded prince.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this fic! in the comments tell me what you think and I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
